death on the horizion
by Alexandra luna
Summary: there is a murderer in a small town ...


Death on the horizon

Chapter one

The town always was hell. This incident made the hellhole the devil's hellhole.

I lived in the centre of the town. My name is Sam and I live in Rushmore in the north of England. It was the year 2005.

Here is my story about how death came to the hellhole called Rushmore.

It was a normal day for Rushmore, which was, well, not very good. It was always raining, but it was different today. For some reason it was sunny. Every one found it odd because we had never had sun since the year 2000. It happened quickly, I did't even know about what was happening. The town heard ear-splitting noise.

The town stopped when they heard the screeching from the centre of the town. We were all scared, because the town had never heard this sound before.

Rushmore might not have been a quiet town or a calm place for people to visit, but the town had never heard this sound. Every one ran over to the house to see what was happening.

There were hundreds of people who were just standing by the fence. There was a woman called Pipper standing there. She was covered in blood. Every one was silent. There blood also, on the house. The house was painted yellow and would sparkle in the morning sunshine and in deepen when the sun set. The people of the town thought of the house of a mansion, because the house was gigantic. But today was different, the house was covered in blood and it had a note on it...

`You are next. You will die today! `

No one knew about what happened until the police came and pushed us back, so they could carried out their investigation. Every one was scared because of the note. No one had ever seen this much blood. Then a tall, dark haired man, came from a car and walked to the house. We all waited outside until we heard from the police sergeant.

The raining had started again. Some people left. They didn't want to get wet.

I felt sorry for Pipper, she had so much blood on her clothing. Pipper was my best mate and I was hoping to talk to her, but the police wouldn't let me. She had blonde hair, with a bit of brown mixed in. So she was more fair than blonde. She had bright blue eyes.

When Pipper was allowed to go home, I walked with her, as she was too scared to be alone. When we got to her house, I went in to the kitchen to make her a coffee. Once she'd had a shower, I sat her down and I started to talk to her about what she saw. At first she was silent as newly fallen snow. Then she said….

Chapter 2

"Head…head…head…Her…head…living room…Body…body...body….Body…kitchen.

Pile of blood and me slip in and get covered in blood. it was Vikki " I was shocked and I was filling up with anger that she was only a little girl who was in secondary school. Just then, just there I realized what piper meant. And I thought that it was horrific. I was sitting there and we were talking about how school is. "I will stay for the night and make sure you are ok." Throughout the night I kept checking on piper making sure that she is ok. When the clock struck twelve I fell asleep.

I woke at one to the sudden bang going up the stairs. I was quit and very fast. This person was going up to piper. I ran up the stairs and I jumped on to the burglar. He through me down the corridor. All the noise made piper wake up she came out side of her room. Suddenly she ran back to her room and locked her self in. he tried to break the door down but it did not work. I was in so much pain that I could not get up. But when has that stopped me getting me up. I put all my strength my pain my love for piper to stop the person from hurting piper. I was paralyzed with fear but I kept going. I through him down the stairs. He ran out throw the door. I ran to piper's room and collapsed by the door. "It is ok now you can come out." I cried in pain to her. She came out of her room and fell on her knees and helped me down the stairs. She helped me and looked after me. At this time it was about 10am in the morning.

`Bang. Bang. Bang. ` That is all we heard coming from the brown front door. The person kept on banning on the door so piper went to see who it was. "Hi Miss Hallowell I am…" said the person in the door way. " I know who you are inspector Jones" piper stopped the man who came in with out her permission. "Please, through to the kitchen I was just helping some one, also getting the kettle on. Would you like a cupper of coffee?" piper noted. "Thank you and also what do you mean help someone?" Inspector Jones answered.

"Come through to the kitchen and it will be easier to show you." Replied piper.

Both of them went through into the kitchen, the inspector saw what had happened to me and asked "what on hell happened to you sir"

"Well there was a burglar in the house so I tackled it to the ground and got away" I

Replied. "I will put this house under protection then. Now down to business I have come to ask you miss Hallowell some questions and you Mr. Gales." The inspector said gently.

"well I was go to see Vikki. You see we were going to the moves together. Then I just found her head in the living room and her… body… in the …kitchen." Answered piper.

"I was um in the garden centre and then I heard a scream so I went running to the house and saw piper."

After the inspector had finish his cup of tea he left and then we both went to the door. Me and piper went to town and got some breakfast. Vikki was a beautiful girl with blonde hair and sparkling eyes.

Chapter 2

"Head…head…head…Her…head…living room…Body…body...body….Body…kitchen.

Pile of blood and me slip in and get covered in blood. it was Vikki " I was shocked and I was filling up with anger that she was only a little girl who was in secondary school. Just then, just there I realized what piper meant. And I thought that it was horrific. I was sitting there and we were talking about how school is. "I will stay for the night and make sure you are ok." Throughout the night I kept checking on piper making sure that she is ok. When the clock struck twelve I fell asleep.

I woke at one to the sudden bang going up the stairs. I was quit and very fast. This person was going up to piper. I ran up the stairs and I jumped on to the burglar. He through me down the corridor. All the noise made piper wake up she came out side of her room. Suddenly she ran back to her room and locked her self in. he tried to break the door down but it did not work. I was in so much pain that I could not get up. But when has that stopped me getting me up. I put all my strength my pain my love for piper to stop the person from hurting piper. I was paralyzed with fear but I kept going. I through him down the stairs. He ran out throw the door. I ran to piper's room and collapsed by the door. "It is ok now you can come out." I cried in pain to her. She came out of her room and fell on her knees and helped me down the stairs. She helped me and looked after me. At this time it was about 10am in the morning.

`Bang. Bang. Bang. ` That is all we heard coming from the brown front door. The person kept on banning on the door so piper went to see who it was. "Hi Miss Hallowell I am…" said the person in the door way. " I know who you are inspector Jones" piper stopped the man who came in with out her permission. "Please, through to the kitchen I was just helping some one, also getting the kettle on. Would you like a cupper of coffee?" piper noted. "Thank you and also what do you mean help someone?" Inspector Jones answered.

"Come through to the kitchen and it will be easier to show you." Replied piper.

Both of them went through into the kitchen, the inspector saw what had happened to me and asked "what on hell happened to you sir"

"Well there was a burglar in the house so I tackled it to the ground and got away" I

Replied. "I will put this house under protection then. Now down to business I have come to ask you miss Hallowell some questions and you Mr. Gales." The inspector said gently.

"well I was go to see Vikki. You see we were going to the moves together. Then I just found her head in the living room and her… body… in the …kitchen." Answered piper.

"I was um in the garden centre and then I heard a scream so I went running to the house and saw piper."

After the inspector had finish his cup of tea he left and then we both went to the door. Me and piper went to Piper was extremely upset as Vikki was her sister. They were twins. But piper was the most beautiful girl in the world. Town and got some breakfast. Vikki was a beautiful girl with blonde hair and sparkling eyes.

Chapter 3

"Argh_" the town stopped in a halt to another scream but now it was at a different detonation. I thought the scream was the same as when piper found … Vikki. I went running to the place were the incident happened. There was a girl who was covered in blood. The incident happened in the park and we could see how the girl in the park was killed her name was Chloe. Chloe was one of piper's friends. Then the Inspector came and gave a Statement saying "this is a hard time for us all and we want the killing to stop. We think it is murder but we don't know who would do this in a town like this. We are doing our best. This person who ever has committed these crimes is going to be brought to justice."

Piper was at my house as it was not safe for her to be alone. When I got home she came outside to greet me. When she came to the door I saw a boy come around the gate and started to try and shot piper with his hands. His name was john smith and he was a hated boy in the town. John had a criminal record for stealing stuff. The inspector came around suddenly grabed the boy.


End file.
